Alan Desslock
Overview }} He gives missions to Villain Epic Archetypes. __TOC__ Introductions Initial Contact So you're the one who is tired of all these 'Destined Ones', eh? Well, maybe we can work together and do something about it. Prior to Introduction Beat it before I beat you. Not High Enough Level I don't have anything for you right now, but come back when you are Threat Level 30 / 35 / 40 / 50. Too Many Missions No More Missions Information Ex-Arachnos Soldier Alan was once a high ranking Arachnos soldier. On one mission, his superiors ordered him into a suicide scenario, unbeknownst to him and his team. Being a diversion, his superiors did not do anything about his team's safety and they were wiped out, with Desslock being the only survivor. He made his way out of the nightmare and back to the Rogue Isles where he quit Arachnos and now does what he can to subvert their activities, all the while looking to place an operative on the inside. New Contact(s) * Brick Johnson * Kalinda You should introduce yourself to the Fortunata known as Kalinda. Don't be shy, walk right up. I'm sure she'll be interested in your future. * Matthew Burke You may want to look up Matthew Burke in Mercy Island. I probably shouldn't even be mentioning him to you; he's not exactly one of Arachnos' best friends. But he knows his way around the Rogue Isles, that's for sure. Matthew's an odd one, but he can get you started in Mercy Island. Story Arcs Need data The Longbow List (Level 30+) Souvenir: The Longbow List You look back upon this list and recall the series of events you recall as: The Longbow List It all started when Alan Desslock told you that Longbow was hunting down Destined Ones in the Rogue Isles. After defeating a bunch of Longbow soldiers, one of them finally revealed to you that the operation was being headed up by a member of the Freedom Phalanx, and during a raid on a Longbow staging area, you came across a file pointing you towards a ship in the waters outside of the Rogue Isles. After piercing together the information, you and a small strike team assaulted the ship only to find Back Alley Brawler running the show. After taking him down and looking over the file secured from the Longbow computer, you can't help but notice that you ae not on the List that Longbow had. The Longbow List Part Two Briefing I have a suspicion that Longbow are rounding up Destined Ones for their own purposes. One of my contacts within the organization pointed me towards a warehouse they are using as a staging area. Go break in there and access their computers, looking for any information on Destined ones that you can find. Mission Acceptance Bring me the files when you have them, so we can piece this together. Unnecessary Solicitation I need those files, there is nothing more I can do. Enemies You copy the files off the hard drive. Debriefing Ok, these files will give me a better idea of what is going on. The Longbow List Part One Briefing I got word that the Freedom Phalanx is rounding up Destined Ones and running some magic mumbo jumbo experiments on them. Of course, we should learn more about these experiments... see if you show up and all that. We can never be too careful. I'd take down some Longbow and learn what you can about this Operation: Villain Be Gone. Mission Acceptance Keep taking them out till you find one that talks. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to get on this! Enemies Debriefing Hmm, I wonder who is heading this operation up? Numina I would suspect, with all the magic involved. The Longbow List Part Three Briefing Okay, I think I have this figured out. Longbow have a boat off shore that they are organizing the strikes from. Your job is to get out there and take on whoever is running this show. I also want you to grab a hold of whatever list Longbow is using to track down Destined Ones. I'd bring some help along if you can, if they have a Hero, then you might need all the help you can get. Mission Acceptance Good luck, and don't be bashful about asking for help with this. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to deal with that boat. Enemies Notable NPCs * Back Alley Brawler (Hero) You found something Debriefing Ah, it looks like Longbow has their own list of Destined Ones. I hadn't even thought of that. I wonder why your name is on the Arachnos List and not on theirs. Missions Briefing So, you come to me because you want to pretend you are a Destined One, eh? Want all the perks that go with being one of the few, the proud, the Tools of Lord Recluse? Well, I can see advantages for myself in helping you out here, so I am willing to do this with you. You are going to owe me a lot of favors for my help, but we can cross that bridge when you are a bit more powerful. For now, you gotta put your name onto the list. You do know there is a list, right? Kalinda, one of Lord Recluse's seers, divined who the actual Destined Ones can be, and made a list. It's electronic so it shouldn't be too hard to insert your name onto it. I even have a virus you can upload that will stick your name onto all the copies on the Arachnos computer network as well. * Alter the Destined One list and insert your own name onto it. Mission Acceptance It's a simple job, and brings with it the benefit of being one of Lord Recluse's Destined Ones. Pretty good for a day's work, I'd say. Once you finish, you should start seeing the benefits of your work immediately by seeing Kalinda herself for some Destiny-related jobs. You have received the computer virus from Alan Desslock. Unnecessary Solicitation You have placed your name on the list and uploaded Desslock's virus. Debriefing Well, you've taken your first step. You should go and see Kalinda now that you are on the list and start doing what she needs. I should have more for you to do when you are Threat Level 5. On the off chance you don't want to deal with Arachnos much, I'd go speak with Burke. Briefing Ah, you're back. And just in time, too! It turns out there was an operative that entered the Zig to bust out the Destined Ones. This Private Jenkins had a hard copy of the list, something that is obviously unaffected by my virus. It's the original 'without ' edition too. I know where he is currently dispatched, so you can find him and get that list from him. The list is too long, and he is too stupid to know your name isn't on it, so just getting the list from him will do. He carries it around as some sort of memento of a successful mission, so beating him up should be sufficient in getting them back. * Beat up Jenkins and get the list. Mission Acceptance He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is a trained Arachnos operative. Use caution. Unnecessary Solicitation Notable NPCs * Private Jenkins (Arachnos Wolf Spider Huntsman) (Boss) ! How's things going? Why are you looking at me like you want to beat me up?"}} Debriefing Well done. That should do it with extraneous copies of that list. You should destroy that before people start to ask questions. Well, look at that, the insignificant one actually has some potential. But... But... (Level 35+) But... But... Part One Briefing What you need to be doing right now is getting out there and kicking the butts of the other Destined Ones. There is one I know about, Burning Daemon, who I know is knocking over an office complex right now with some Arachnos troops. Why don't you go there and show Burning Daemon who the Destined One is in this town? Mission Acceptance This intel came to me pretty easily so there might be some sort of trap involved. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to take down Burning Daemon. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Burning Daemon (Boss) You found some suspicious orders on this Arachnos patrol. Debriefing The orders said what? Oh man, they are playing us BOTH. I've been suspicious about that new Destined One list ever since you got a hold of it. I have a plan on what we should do next... But... But... Part Two Briefing Oh boy, you are not going to believe this... I have some intel that says you may not be a Destined One after all. I don't know how this could be, after Kalinda re-divined the list and all, so I suggest we find out. Kalinda is the key, so I suggest you steal information from her files to find out what is really going on. Mission Acceptance Get that info. Unnecessary Solicitation You really need to get that info, for both our sakes. Primary Enemies You found the files on Operation: DESTINY. Debriefing That son of a... Arg! This makes me so mad. I know what Recluse is capable of, but I never expected something like this. I wonder what this Destiny is that he's being so coy about? Briefing Ok, , it's time to get down to business. There is one person we know of who know what this Destiny is, and that is Kalinda. She doesn't have anything specific in her files that I can find, but an enterprising person like yourself should be able to persuade her to give up her secrets with a few well timed interrogation techniques. Good luck, the info on what Operation: DESTINY is all about is some of the best kept secrets in Arachnos. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Kalinda (Elite Boss) is here. I have forseen this." Combat start: "You might defeat me, that future is unwritten." 75% Health: "I saw that coming!" 50% Health: "The future is in flux!" 25% Health: "You want the truth? You are NOT a chosen one! Lord Recluse knew what you have been up to and has been PLAYING you!" Upon defeat: "This, I did not forsee." }} Debriefing Oh that bi-... I know she was only doing Recluses' bidding, but still. If you haven't already gotten one of his lieutenants to Patron you, you should do so. We should keep this up as long as possible, don't you think? Briefing Kalinda wants to have a word with you. She talked to me earlier about you specifically. She said if you ever showed up here to go and see her and hear what she had to say. Mission Acceptance I don't know. She actually sounded a little afraid of you when she was talking to me. Unnecessary Solicitation , we meet in a more civil capacity. I must say I am very impressed with you. You have done what many of us believed to be impossible. When I first divined the list of Destined Ones your name was not on it. When I was forced to re-divine the list... that was your doing, wasn't it? When I re-divined the list, your name was still not on it, but Lord Recluse had me put it on it anyway. Perhaps that was the catalyst? More likely your sheer force of WILL was the catalyst. Whatever the cause, you have actually became THE Destined One. You put my future-telling talents at question. You put the power of the Eye of Chronos in question. You made all of the Seers in Lord Recluse's stable look like fools. And for that... I bow to you, Destined One. Now go back to Mr. Desslock. I believe he has a task that one of your status should find... entertaining.}} Briefing I helped you all this way, but in the back of my head I had a nagging feeling that everything was going to come crashing down around us. Looks like I was wrong, Destined One. Tell you what. Now that you're on top of the world why don't you go make a name for yourself. I got a line on where the great and powerful Statesman is going to be, sans Freedom Phalanx. Why don't you take this opportunity to take a shot at the title? Debriefing Well you did it. You probably didn't even need my help, all I did was make things a bit easier for you. I hope you remember me now that you've made it to the big leagues. If you ever want some help in tearing down the facade that is Arachnos, perhaps we can work together in the future?